


Get Behind Me

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: PE sucks. A Hero can help.





	Get Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> lmao You have no idea how long it took me to think of a way to fill this prompt without it having death ;) because I’m a shit like that.
> 
> Prompt was from anon on tumblr:
> 
> "Get behind me, NOW!"
> 
> (on the ask it was misspelled but I knew what they meant)

One to his left, another on his right, and two more heading just for him. Arthur, green eyes wide as saucers, reflexively put his arms in front of his face to protect himself from the inevitable. However, that never came. Instead, he heard a shout from his left, a familiar voice calling his name.

“Arthur! Get behind me NOW!”

The voice belonged to Alfred Jones, a tall blond boy in Arthur’s class, with the most pure blue eyes of anyone on Earth. Those bright blues were currently focused on an incoming ball, Alfred catching it and getting the thrower out of the match before he chucked it at another player on the other team. Registering that he’d been told to get behind Alfred, Arthur slid across the floor on his knees, picking up a stray ball along the way. This had always been his least favorite sport in PE, the dreaded dodgeball game. Somehow he’d managed to survive this long, most likely from pure luck.

Acting quickly, Arthur handed the ball off to Alfred, hoping that he wouldn’t be expected to throw any. This sport had never been easy for him, if his numerous infirmary visits afterwards were any indication. At least he had Alfred on his team today, though that may prove more distracting than helpful for him. High School crushes were so difficult to deal with.

Alfred got another player out, but nearly got hit in return, Arthur scrambling to pick the ball up. He failed to see another coming straight for his head, but it never hit home. Before he even knew what had happened, Arthur saw Alfred bashfully walking to the bench, his friends jeering at him for having sacrificed himself to save Arthur Kirkland, of all people. Oh lord, that boy had such a hero complex, and it had left Arthur completely alone on his team.

There was only one chance for him to win this. The other player left on the opposite team had a ball at the ready, practically celebrating his easy victory. With all the courage he could muster, Arthur charged forward and threw the ball in his hands as hard as he could.

He missed by a mile.

Next thing he could remember was Alfred’s concerned eyes above him, and the cold, wooden floor of the gymnasium below him. “Did… I win..?”

Alfred laughed nervously, helping Arthur to his feet. “Uh, no, I think we need to get you to the nurse… your eye is getting pretty swollen.”

Before he could argue, the whole world spun around him, and he found himself in the arms of the very same guy he had a massive crush on. His face was likely red as a fire truck, but at least he could blame it on exhaustion at this point. Whatever the case, he wanted to savor this moment. Just himself being carried by Alfred, mostly alone in the hallway.

“At least you tried, yanno? Haha, I mean, I don’t regret savin ya, even if we lost.” Alfred rambled on, and Arthur could have sworn he saw a dusting of pink across those cheeks.

“You saved me…” Arthur sighed and chuckled to himself, “What, am I a damsel in distress now?”

Alfred whispered his next words, the red on his face even more obvious now. “Only if I can be your hero…”

Maybe it was the knock to his head, or maybe he was still unconscious and hallucinating, but those words with that face just made Arthur’s heart leap. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned up as far as possible and placed a soft kiss on Alfred’s cheek. There were no words after that, but the way Alfred’s grip on Arthur tightened told him all he needed to know.

It would be nice to have a personal Hero.


End file.
